There Comes A Time
by CC Malfoy 17
Summary: Hermione's in love... She's confused and Graduation Day is creeping closer. What happens now? Written in Hermione's PoV. A short one-shot.


Hey guys! This is a short oneshot. The idea just came to me at a random time, hope you enjoy it! It's in Hermione's Pov by the way.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling :)

* * *

There comes a time when you can't believe you're in love with someone. And there comes a time when you're tangled up in life, not knowing what to do.

But it is not always present in everybody's life to fall in love with their sworn enemy.

And it is never expected that Hermione Granger would fall head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

Yes, I, Hermione Granger, love the bloody ferret.

And so, I must say, I do not know what to do.

I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back, though we've been good friends for almost a school year now. In a few weeks' time, we'd be graduating, and we'll leave school. We might not be able to see each other again...

I never told him, I don't plan on telling him. Oh, don't you dare tell me that I've lost my Gryffindor courage. It's not that I'm scared, it's that I know it's not worth it. It's not worth it to break down when he tells me he doesn't feel the same. It's not worth it to break my own heart over Draco Malfoy, over all the bloody people in the world.

Sure, he's handsome, and worthy of my love, I can grant you that. He's changed, but he still has this naughty boy aura over him, and that's probably what I like the most about him. His smirks drive me crazy, his hair... oh his wonderful hair. I especially love it when he's a bedhead, he looks so adorable and cuddly while his hair is all tussled up and he's rubbing his eyes. His eyes, those silvery blue glittering orbs. Those deep, and emotional eyes that I love. Never had I expected his eyes could hold said depth and emotion, and never had I expected to witness it. I love his sharp and angular features, oh how he is handsome. He always has this spark of mischief in his eyes that tells you that he'll never stop being a Slytherin, even if his life depended on it. He always has some random prank up his sleeve, though he's kinder now, and always ends up fixing up his mess. His laugh is wonderful, and his smile... it's really amazing how I can be talking about a ferret in such away. And while I'm blushing!

Dear Merlin, what has the world come to?

But he'd never love me back. He talks about Astoria, this wonderful girl who's crushing on him, all the time. He doesn't look like he's irritated. In fact, he looks quite pleased. He's never admitted that he likes her, but I think it's pretty obvious.

Imagine how pleasantly surprised I am when during his salutatory speech he begins talking about love in the middle. True, I felt a little sad that his speech was not for me, that it was definitely for Astoria, but he looks happy.

I see Blaise and Teddy somewhere in the crowd, smiling up at him. I've been good friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott ever since Draco Malfoy became my friend, and I definitely don't regret that.

Now, imagine how shocked speechless I was when Draco Malfoy said that there was only one inspiration for his speech, and that it was the 'wonderful and forever beautiful valedictorian of the year'.

Silence ensued. Nobody was talking, hell, no one was talking.

And then he looked at me.

Do all the valedictorians get this surprise from the salutatorians? If so, then I'm glad to be the smarty pants everyone calls me to be.

I stare blankly at him.

"Hermione Granger, I love you."

I can't breathe. The whole lot of people look at me.

And I look at him, still not changing my blank expression. Because I do not know what to say.

He looks at me with confusion, then fear starts creeping into his expression. He's nervous.

Oh, he is so adorable!

I stand up and walk closer to him, and then he visibly starts to sweat.

I laugh at this. It sound hysterical, being carried by the wind.

He looks up at me, scared, while the rest of Hogwarts population looks up at me expectantly.

Then I beam at him.

And he looks happy to return it.

I see the people relax as one, which makes me think this was planned all along. They have smile on their faces, and then Blasie and Teddy stand up together and begin to whoop and laugh, which causes Draco to chuckle.

I look at him. And he looks at me.

And then he takes my arm, pulls me in, holds my waist and gives me the most mind-blowing kiss in history.

* * *

33333 Dramioneeeeeeeeeeeee! :)))))

R and R please!

~~~ CC Malfoy 17 ~~~


End file.
